


О том, как вылечить лесбиянство и найти жену

by chansonnier_vasya



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Female Wang Yi Bo, Female Xiao Zhan | Sean, Fluff, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansonnier_vasya/pseuds/chansonnier_vasya
Summary: — Можете вылечить меня от лесбиянства и воспитать из меня нормальную жену достойного мужчины? — вместо приветствия спросила вломившаяся в дверь молодая девушка, пришедшая явно без записи и здравого смысла.— Простите, мы не в Средневековье.— А вы никого из Средневековья не знаете случайно?Сяо Чжань тупо моргнула.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	О том, как вылечить лесбиянство и найти жену

  
Часы мерно тикали. Чашка с чаем методично опустевала. Сяо Чжань устало потирала глаза, просчитывая, какими методами могла привлечь новых клиентов и в какую копеечку это влетело бы.

Не то чтобы маленькое количество пациентов было унизительным для психолога, ну знаете, с четким должностным окладом или репутацией, развязывающей руки называть такую цену за приём, чтобы, отработав два скромных сеанса, ни в чем себе не отказывать месяц.

У Сяо Чжань, увы, из этого списка было только «отработав», «скромных» и «отказывать».

Но жаловаться не на что: она самостоятельно выбрала специальность, едва ли не заживо сгорая от желания помогать людям познавать себя; усердно отучилась, параллельно отфыркиваясь от комментариев, мол, настолько красивая, хозяйственная, так ещё и разбирающаяся в детской и подростковой психологии девушка будет безупречной женой; даже поработала в школе, где, увы, вместо настоящих разговоров со смелыми подростками, могла позволить лишь общие фразы, ни на полтона не отступающие от политики учебного заведения, отчего и вовсе не выдержала и, бесхитростно собрав пожитки, зубами выгрызла собственный бизнес, где правила бы диктовал один лишь здравый смысл и закон. 

Ну и самую малость желание питаться самой и кормить обожаемую кошку.  
  
— Можете вылечить меня от лесбиянства и воспитать из меня нормальную жену достойного мужчины? — вместо приветствия спросила вломившаяся в дверь молодая девушка, пришедшая явно без записи и здравого смысла.

— Простите, мы не в Средневековье.

— А вы никого из Средневековья не знаете случайно?

Сяо Чжань тупо моргнула.

Она слышала от более успешных коллег, что иногда к ним захаживают вот такие вот сумасшедшие с просьбами то лягушку из легких выманить, то порчу на соседей навести, но никогда не думала, что они так быстро доползут и до ее скромного офиса.

— Если вам не нужна моя помощь, то попрошу покинуть кабинет.

— Нет, она мне очень нужна, — настойчиво повторила та, как ни в чем не бывало проходя внутрь и усаживаясь на диван для посетителей. — Вы же психологиня, так?

— Так, — кивнула Сяо Чжань.

— Я и говорю: вы та, кто необходима!

— Я правильно понимаю, вы ищите поддержки в принятии себя? — решила попытаться психологиня, внутренне вздыхая.

_«Это все ради Орешек, — повторила она себе. — Ради корма класса холистик для любимой пушистой девочки.»_

— Пф, нет, — фыркнула все еще не представившаяся, по-видимому, будущая клиентка, ухмыляясь. Дьявольски красиво ухмыляясь, стоило сказать. — У меня нет никаких проблем.  
— Сомнительное утверждение, — не надеясь на внимание, пробубнила под нос Сяо Чжань.

К сожалению, девушка все равно услышала и заинтересовано прищурилась. Сяо Чжань невольно подумала, что напряги она настолько глаза, ее линзы разрезали бы веко. Наверное.

— Раз вы так настаиваете, Лаоши, то запишите меня на прием и вылечите. А лучше сразу на целый курс.

— За лечением вам к психотерапевту, а я всего-навсего психологиня.

— А психологини не могут лечить от лесбиянства? — разочарованием в ее голосе можно было отпугивать мух, настолько оно было горьким.

Сяо Чжань закатила глаза, окончательно сдаваясь происходящему фарсу.

— Даже если бы я была психиатриней, это все еще не лечится.

Девушка перед ней надула пухлые губы, и Сяо Чжань буквально по глазам видела, что ненароком сломала какой-то хитроумный, но наскоро слепленный, будто лего–водопад, составленный из двух наборов пожарных машин, план.

— Хорошо, почему бы вам не рассказать мне все, а я попытаюсь подсказать, к кому обратиться? — потирая переносицу, предложила Сяо Чжань, отчего лицо девушки мигом посветлело. День обещал быть долгим. — Для начала, как вас зовут?

— Ван Ибо.

— Приятно наконец узнать ваше имя, Ван Ибо. Я Сяо Чжань. А теперь, пожалуйста, давайте с самого начала и поподробнее.  


Ван Ибо, как оказалось, была обычным подростком, имевшим наглость родиться в обеспеченной и заботливой, но патриархальной семье.

Слушая рассказ, психологиня с первого же предложения начала продумывать, как поступить в данной ситуации и как конкретно донести до родителей девушки проблему, ведь признать ее наличие — самый сложный этап, составляющий примерно половину общего успеха. Как утверждала сама Ван Ибо, те не были прям совсем гомофобами, и даже намекали, мол, до восемнадцати можешь играть в отношения с кем хочешь, но после, будь добра, выйди замуж за достойного мужчину. Девушка не особо обращала на это внимания, искренне надеясь, что они смирятся и передумают.

Ровно до того момента как злосчастное совершеннолетие не начало дышать в затылок.

Тогда же ее жизнь и превратилась в кошмар: стало невозможно вернуться домой, прям в дверях не прослушав лекцию от отца, что отныне она серьезная девушка и не может больше позволять себе различные глупости, что мешковатая одежда должна остаться в прошлом, равно как и разноцветные волосы и страсть к женщинам. Ну хоть кучу сережек и колец оставить разрешили, и на том спасибо. Они ведь желают ей только лучшего. 

Что Ван Ибо, что ее мать тяжело вздыхали, пропуская мимо ушей половину восклицаний.

Не вернуться домой стало тоже не из легких заданий, потому что семья никак не могла умерить аппетиты и позарилась на самое святое: «Байк, между прочим, ни одну девушку не красит». Как и на скейт, изо всех сил пытаясь отобрать любимые игрушки и приставить взамен личного водителя тире охранника. Благо танцы не трогали. Ван Ибо, правда, не хотела задумываться почему.

И вот причина по которой пришлось поддаться отчаянию и впервые в жизни взбунтоваться против семьи. Она росла единственной любимой дочерью, привыкшей, что ее услышат и поддержат в любой ситуации. А если и не услышат с первого раза, то нужно повторить еще и понастойчивее. Сложившаяся ситуация, естественно, исключением не стала, заставив восставать против любого, даже, казалось бы, здравого нововведения, лишь бы хоть на час вырваться из цепких лап правил и наставлений и свободно вздохнуть. Жаль только, что безрезультатно.  
  
— Я все уже перепробовала и почти отчаялась, а сегодня шла с тренировки, увидела ваш офис, и вдруг осенило — сюда мне надо!

— Поняла, спасибо, что поделились. Ситуация, к сожалению, распространенная, но, если вы и ваша семья проявят желание, постараюсь как можно спокойнее разрешить конфликт.

— Нет, вы не поняли, — нахмурилась Ван Ибо. — Они никогда не придут. Давайте вы выпишите какую-то справочку, что лечите мою подростковую дурость, я якобы буду ходить на сеансы, а сама смогу спокойно заниматься своими делами. За оплату можете не переживать.

Сяо Чжань скептически подняла бровь. Не нравилось ей это, ой как не нравилось.

— А что потом?

— А потом разведете руками, скажете, мол, безнадежна и не поддаюсь лечению. А к тому времени авось проблема сама собой и решится.

— Это нарушение врачебной этики.

— Ну так вы сами сказали, что не врачиня, — ухмыльнулась Ван Ибо. Запомнила ведь только. Гремлинка.

— Это не значит, что у психологинь нет этики, — потирая переносицу, устало отбрыкивалась Сяо Чжань.

— Святого у вас ничего нет. Ну помогите, пожалуйста, чего вам стоит, — бессовестно канючила Ван Ибо. — Вам ведь нужны клиенты, а у меня как раз полно обеспеченных знакомых, страждущих помощи.

Сяо Чжань задумчиво молчала, взвешивая за и против, прежде чем ответить.

— Ладно.

_«Какой ладно! — кричал в этот момент здравый смысл, подозрительно похожий по звучанию на отца в моменты, когда она сообщала о каждом решении, надеясь на поддержку. — Ты вообще соображаешь, что делаешь?»_

— Вы слишком добрая, вам когда-нибудь говорили?

— Вы безгранично ошибаетесь.

— Сяо-лаоши? — благопристойно поздоровалась Ван Ибо, просовывая лохматую голову в дверь минута в минуту согласно назначенному времени. — Я зайду?

— Проходите, конечно, — удивилась психологиня, жестом указывая на диван для посетителей и автоматически поднимаясь, чтобы заварить свежий чай.

Несмотря на то, что они договорились больше не встречаться, Сяо Чжань так и не решалась вписать на это время кого-либо еще. Да и не то чтобы ее одолевала сверхмерная загруженность. Так, парочка детей маминых подруг и бывших одноклассниц.

Детей одноклассниц. Подумать только.

— Обращайтесь ко мне на «ты». Я не так давно перешагнула черту совершеннолетия и еще не успела настолько состариться.

— Тогда ты тоже обращайся ко мне менее формально, — согласилась Сяо Чжань, протягивая чашку молочного улуна.

— Как скажешь, Чжань-цзе.

— Не настолько неформально, — фыркнула она, наблюдая, как Ван Ибо щедро отхлебнула горячий чай и поморщилась, отставляя напиток на столик подальше.

— Все еще гадость.

— Ты точно китаянка?

— Больше скажу: я на дух не переношу острую пищу.

— О нет, я сейчас же звоню в полицию! — ужаснулась Сяо Чжань, картинно взмахнув руками. — У меня в офисе сидит инопланетная шпионка.

— Молю, не выдавай меня, Чжань-цзе, — подыграла Ван Ибо, драматично плюхнувшись на колени, протирая бесконечно широкими штанами конверсы Сяо Чжань и сложив руки в молитвенном жесте.

Сяо Чжань, глядя на нее сверху вниз, прикусила губу, то ли чтобы не рассмеяться, то ли небеса знают еще почему. Ван Ибо, проследив за этим жестом, пару раз моргнула и все же села обратно на диван, ни капли не смутившись.

— Тогда скажи, почему ты все-таки пришла? — уже серьезно продолжила психологиня, присаживаясь в кресло напротив.

— Все укатили на соревнования, а я, естественно, не смогла. Сначала хотела опять в одиночку кататься, но потом подумала, что можно ведь сюда прийти, — пожала плечами Ван Ибо. И как только Сяо Чжань хотела предложить поговорить по душам, добавила. — Просто занимайся своими делами дальше, я не буду мешать. Честно.

— Как посчитаешь нужным.  


В конечном счете, Ван Ибо действительно не мешала. Ну, по меркам Сяо Чжань уж точно. Она вольготно разваливалась на диване, уткнувшись носом в непонятную убивалку на телефоне и тихонечко бубнила невнятный бред о стратегиях и жертвоприношениях, который психологиня слушала вполуха.  
  
Ван Ибо вообще, если не вдаваться в подробности, никогда не мешала. Даже когда стала степенно приходить на каждый сеанс, едва произнося два слова, и занималась чем душе угодно: то подкручивала — раскручивала? — скейт, то писала конспекты лекций, которые проспала этим же утром, то мечтательно смотрела записи гонок, из-за которых, собственно, лекции и просыпала.

Сяо Чжань шаг за шагом отчаянно старалась узнать Ван Ибо поближе, постепенно заслуживая доверие взбалмошной, словно бездомная кошка, выпрашивающая еду, девушки, то ли из-за стыда, что деньги за это время она-то получает, но ничего взамен не делает, то ли непосредственно потому, что Ван Ибо при всей свойственной ей молчаливости умела как никто другой располагать к себе.

Кстати о еде.

В один момент количество клиентов Сяо Чжань резко возросло непонятно только ее ли молитвами либо с помощью высших — хотя Ван Ибо на самом деле ниже ее — сил. 

Психологиня честно не бралась спрашивать, ведь та, как не угрожай и как не уговаривай, отпиралась, повторяя треклятое «Чжань-цзе просто талантливая и трудолюбивая, не удивительно, что все наконец-то разглядели ее настоящую ценность».

Если Сяо Чжань при этом краснела, отчаянно желая ударить Ван Ибо, то она все равно привыкла приводить желания в жизнь.

Зато хоть со странными просьбами больше никто не лез.

А даже если бы и лезли, у психологини отныне не было времени их принимать. В некоторые дни у нее банально на обед времени не было, и в качестве единственного перерыва приходилось ждать явления Ван Ибо с двумя стаканами кофе наперевес, которые та начала приносить после категоричного отказа Сяо Чжань купить кофемашину, аргументируя тем, что чай, вообще-то лучше, Бо-мэй, не нужно так жалобно смотреть, пей свой зеленый чай, он куда полезнее.

Стоило признать, кофе был действительно вкусным.

Еще вкуснее он становился после того, как Ван Ибо под предлогом дегустации крала ее стакан, отпивала и с крайне довольным лицом возвращала обратно, внимательно наблюдая, как Сяо Чжань будет пить после.  


— Схожу в соседний офис разогрею еду. Ты будешь? — едва завидев появление Ван Ибо, спросила измученная голодом Сяо Чжань.

— М-м-м, да, пожалуйста, — ставя кофе и — как будто чувствовала — пакет с булочками на чайный столик, согласилась та. — Только если это что-то острое, то не нужно.

Сяо Чжань хмыкнула, понимающе кивнув. Еще этим утром, готовя обед, она и не подозревала о предстоящем завале и тем более о совместном обедо-ужине, но почему-то все равно приготовила не пряный рис и паровую рыбу с овощами. Судьба, не иначе.  


— Небеса, Чжань-цзе, это так вкусно. Ты просто обязана дать номер этой доставки.

На самом деле это звучало примерно, как «нфефеса, ффань-фзе, фто фак фкусно», но зря что ли она с маленькими детьми работала, чтобы говорящую с набитым ртом Ван Ибо не понимать.  
— Ты вообще ела сегодня? — подозрительно прищурилась Сяо Чжань. Ей делали много комплиментов насчет готовки, но настолько боготворящая реакция могла быть только у человека, не евшего примерно никогда в жизни.

— Между второй и третьей парой отобрала у Сонджу мерзостный протеиновый батончик, это считается?

Ну, зато Ван Ибо не умела лгать ни на голодный, ни на сытый желудок.

— Нет. Ты заработаешь гастрит.

— Не заработаю.

— Это почему еще?

— Нельзя заработать то, что уже есть, — усмехнулась та, будто это несущественная мелочь, над которой стоит смеяться.

Сяо Чжань раздраженно цокнула языком.

— Так что насчет номера? — поспешила перевести тему Ван Ибо.

— Нельзя взять то, что уже есть, — передразнила Сяо Чжань.

— Вау, Чжань-цзе, только не говори, что это приготовила ты, — прекратив жевать, что само собой могло считаться достижением, Ван Ибо так широко открыла глаза от удивления, что она невольно испугалась, не выпадут ли они, и отчего-то страшно застеснялась.

— Ешь, пока не остыло.  


С тех самых пор сетовать на нерегулярный режим питания некоторых молодых растущих организмов и угрожать до смерти закормить жаренными жуками в случае непослушания — новая пагубная привычка Сяо Чжань. Пагубная она была, увы, не для нерегулярности, а для самой психологини, ведь Ван Ибо, стоит отдать ей должное, не только обещала заботиться о себе, а чинно пыталась, насколько позволял график и моральная обстановка.

Нужно ли говорить о том, что у нее едва ли получалось?

Оттого у Сяо Чжань быстро вошло в обиход по утрам готовить не одну порцию обеда, а сразу две. Причем одну — едва пряную и высокобелковую. Что только не сделаешь ради инопланетных танцовщиц-шпионок.

Ван Ибо от заботливо собранных ланч-боксов отбрыкиваться даже не пыталась, с радостью съедая все, что дают и иногда даже больше, с завидным постоянством выманивая еду тем, что подсаживалась неприлично близко, слегка прижимаясь горячим жилистым телом, и пока Сяо Чжань находилась в ступоре, не зная, как реагировать, оперативно подъедала ее порцию, игнорируя остроту и то, что делала это, между прочим, не из тарелки, а прямо с палочек.

И тогда отбрыкивалась уже Сяо Чжань. Вот только от попыток оплатить продукты или «трудовые затраты». Иногда другими «трудовыми затратами», за что Ван Ибо неизменно получала угрозы остаться без языка и умудрялась опошлить даже их.

Горе-поварка жалела об этом примерно три раза в день, потому что Ван Ибо — живое воплощение слова «наглость» — приучилась скидывать с вечера названия блюд, которые хотела отведать, щедро сдабривая чат жалобными стикерами с собственным лицом.  


— Больше по заявкам готовить не буду, тут тебе не ресторан, — для проформы бухтела Сяо Чжань, одной рукой наглаживая залюблено развалившуюся у нее на руках Ван Ибо по волосам, а второй держа новую книгу со свежими исследованиями.

— Еда Чжань-цзе лучше, чем в любом ресторане, — бесстыдно льстила та, подставляясь под ласку и неспешно просматривая страницы интернет-магазина, выбирая новый набор Лего.

Этих наборов в кабинете Сяо Чжань и вовсе прописалась полноценная коллекция, на которую то и дело поглядывал низкорослый мужичок в возрасте, арендовавший соседний офис, совершенно ненавязчиво предлагая купить хоть какую из фигурок за щедрую сумму ни много ни мало каждое утро.

Сяо Чжань и рада была соблазниться — она любительницей конструкторов не была отнюдь, ей для «развитие мелкой моторики, Чжань-цзе, стыдно не знать» с детства больше рисование по душе приходилось — но нельзя. Каждый крошечный элемент в них был бережно собран руками самой Ван Ибо, непременно читавшей в этот момент строчки из инструкции вперемешку с западным рэпом.

Психологиня успокаивала себя тем, что, если обман все же всплывет и встанет потребность защищаться в суде, услуги адвоката она оплатит деньгами от продажи вот этих самых наборов Лего.

Ван Ибо подкралась сзади аккурат в тот момент, когда Сяо Чжань чахла над полузаполненной декларацией и была настолько увлечена размышлениями, почему никто не предупреждал, что с большим количеством клиентов приходит большая ответственность перед налоговой, что не обращала внимания ни на что, кроме собственного зашкаливающего артериального давления, и напугала ее, положив ладони на напряженные плечи, постепенно бережно разминая их.

— Чжань-цзе стоит беречь спину, если она и дальше хочет притворяться, будто молода не только душой, — прошептала на ухо Ван Ибо, оставив невесомый приветственный поцелуй на острой скуле.

Одним богам известно, почему вместо того, чтобы ощетиниться, Сяо Чжань слегка повернулась и потерлась холодным носом о щеку Ван Ибо, и, будто так и нужно, продолжила вписывать данные в одну из бесконечного количества граф.

Ван Ибо то ли коварно, то ли умиленно захихикала в лучших традициях гиен и уселась на стол рядом с треклятыми бумагами, наслаждаясь выражением постепенного осознания, сменяющегося ужасом на лице Сяо Чжань.

Как она там себе говорила?

Индивидуальный подход?

— Потешайся-потешайся, маленькая гремлинка, настанет время, и ты пожалеешь, — клацнув зубами, прошипела Сяо Чжань.

— Конечно. Если только Чжань-цзе до него доживет. И я не маленькая.

— А? Что? Ты что-то сказала? Детские голоса не настолько громкие как у взрослых.

— Это не голоса тихие, а у старушек слух плохой, — фыркнула Ван Ибо, поднимаясь и неспешно закидывая вещи в потасканный рюкзак. — Вообще я собиралась сказать, что мне уже пора.  
— Спешишь сегодня куда-то?

— М-м-м, можно сказать и так. Собрались поговорить всей семьей за ужином. Хочу успеть привести себя и свои мысли в порядок.

Сяо Чжань невольно окинула Ван Ибо взглядом с ног до головы, в очередной раз отмечая, что ту хоть в мужскую одежду, хоть в костюм пугала выряди, она все равно будет выглядеть сногсшибательно.  
Хотя костюм пугала, наверное, все же не очень подходит для серьезного вечера.

— Волнуешься?

— Не очень, — для убедительности ухмыльнулась Ван Ибо, теребя в руке лямки рюкзака. — Ну, до встречи.

Сяо Чжань вздохнула поглубже, набираясь смелости.

— Подожди, — окликнула она. — Чисто теоретически: что будет, если обман всплывет?

— Чжань-цзе такая параноичка, — покачала головой та и продолжила куда серьезнее.— Отец поймет. Может, не сразу, но поймет. Он уже на полпути к этому.

— Ага, если первым делом не убьет меня.

— Да ладно тебе. Он бы никогда не стал успешным бизнесменом, если бы не умел анализировать ситуацию, а только рубил с плеча. Просто ему порой не хватает тычка извне, когда дело касается межличностных отношений, а не бизнеса. Не переживай.

Если Сяо Чжань и изнывала от любопытства следующие несколько дней, гадая, посвятят ли ее в подробности разговора, то вселенная — злая шутница, делающая все наоборот.

— Чжань-цзе, у тебя есть обезбол? — прошипела пришедшая непривычно раньше Ван Ибо, пока предыдущие клиенты все еще собирались. — Ой, простите, мне уйти?

— Нет-нет, проходи, мы как раз закончили.

Ван Ибо по предварительно обретенной наглой привычке уселась не на диван для посетителей, а втиснулась в небольшое пространство кресла психологини и, словно мокрый котенок, жаждущий согреться и заодно намочить кого-либо еще, прижалась к ней боком.

Сяо Чжань глубоко вздохнула, покачав головой и, насколько позволяла поза, обняла ту за плечи, не забыв погладить растрепанные волосы.

Это было совершенно непрофессионально и клиент — молодой отец, регулярно приходивший со слегка агрессивным сыном, — странно смотрящий то на нее, то на Ван Ибо, только подтверждал эту мысль. Хвала небесам хоть вопросом никаких не задавал, а лишь спокойно ушел.

Но Сяо Чжань все равно сделала мысленную пометку аккуратно поговорить с ним о «лесбиянстве». И о фетишизации заодно.

— Плохой день? — оставшись наедине, спросила она притихшую Ван Ибо, на что та согласно проскулила. — Что болит?

— Живот.

— Опять питаешься энергетиками на завтрак, обед и ужин ради каких-нибудь жизненно важных соревнований? — скептически спросила она, убирая пряди с лица Ван Ибо, желая во всей красе увидеть ее полное раскаяния лицо.

— Больше нет, — вопреки ожиданиям, обиженно пробухтела та, надув щеки. — Всего один раз-то было, зачем вспоминать постоянно?

— А что тогда?

— Месячные.

— А ой, — резко замолчала Сяо Чжань. А чуть подумав, и вовсе поднялась под аккомпанемент недовольства Ван Ибо. — Тогда ты тут полежи, а я в аптеку сбегаю. И, возможно, за шоколадом?

— И за шоколадом, — благодарно улыбнулась та.

Как бы Сяо Чжань того не хотелось, время остановить было попросту невозможно. Так было в детстве, когда она отчаянно хотела иметь больше часов в сутках, чтобы успевать нарисовать все картинки, которые только душе угодно. Так было в подростковом возрасте, когда из-за загруженности и популярности среди сверстников у нее не хватало времени прочесть все заинтересовавшие книги и банально провести час-другой наедине с собой. И хвала небесам, так и оставалось сейчас, когда месяца с Ван Ибо в качестве клиентки неумолимо приближались к концу, обещая лишить не только оплачиваемых часов перерыва, но и ручной гремлинки, разбавляющей офис заливистым смехом и чувством комфорта.

— Чжань-цзе, прежде, чем мы разойдемся, — будто чувствуя, в какую стезю ушли ее мысли, заговорила Ван Ибо. — Ты ведь такая искусная психологиня.

— Допустим, — насторожилась Сяо Чжань. Ван Ибо, начинающая разговор с комплиментов — либо насмешливая Ван Ибо, либо коварная Ван Ибо. Третьего не дано.

— Можешь дать мне пару советов насчет отношений?

Сяо Чжань мигом отложила свои дела и достала любимый блокнот, приготовившись внимательно слушать.

— Конечно. Насчет каких именно отношений у тебя возник интерес?

— Романтических отношений, Чжань-цзе. Я не знаю, как признаться девушке, чтобы она точно восприняла меня всерьез, — усмехнулась Ван Ибо, в то время как внутри Сяо Чжань что-то надломилось.

— Ох, Ибо, — вздохнула она, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть разочарование в голосе.

Ван Ибо ей ничего не была должна, это Сяо Чжань имела наглость придумать себе взаимную симпатию и мечтать о дне, когда их не будут связывать деловые отношения и она сможет пригласить Ван Ибо на настоящее свидание.

Но ведь она совсем забыла подумать, что будет, если Ван Ибо захочет пойти на свидание с совершенно другой девушкой, ради которой и начала весь этот цирк.

Говорил же ей куратор и по совместительству научный руководитель, все шесть лет говорил не забывать думать головой и держать дистанцию между собой и остальным миром. А уж тем более между собой и клиентками и клиентами.

— Пожалуйста, расскажи мне о ней побольше. Как и о том, что чувствуешь. Вдруг это и не любовь вовсе, а похоть или страсть. Ну или симпатия хотя бы, — игнорируя собственное сознание, кричащее вообще не помогать, а спереть все на близость их отношений, не позволяющих оказывать объективную психологическую помощь, спросила Сяо Чжань из чистого любопытства узнать, что же могло настолько привлечь Ван Ибо.

— Это точно любовь, Чжань-цзе. Она невероятная, я даже представить не могу, какие силы благодарить за знакомство с ней. Она ужасно добрая и заботливая, хоть и думает, что это не так, потому что ее язвительная натура часто берет верх над воспитанностью. Невозможно даже выделить, за что именно я ее люблю, потому что просто за все. Вся она потрясающая. А ее улыбка. Мое пережившее миокардит сердце угрожает остановиться каждый раз, когда она улыбается. Даже если это издевательская улыбка. Готова сделать все, чтобы она сияла вечность. Ну и ладно. Возможно немного похоть тоже. Это ее бесконечные ноги, — мечтательно потянула Ван Ибо, смотря прямо в глаза и развязно улыбаясь. — Мечтаю посидеть на этих накачанных бедрах. А ее длинные пальцы… М-м-м… я знаю, что ее кисти абсолютно хрупкие, но так и хочется, чтобы меня ими придушили.

_«Придушили, — думает Сяо Чжань_ _, пока ее сердце делает кульбит. А затем еще один. И еще_ _. — Это отличная идея. Я тоже очень хочу тебя прямо сейчас придушить.»_

— Бо-мэй, хватит. Я тебя поняла, — с хлопком закрыв многострадальческий блокнот, в который она, право слово, поначалу пыталась что-то записывать, Сяо Чжань прервала поток искренности.

— Прости, если это не то признание, которое тебе бы хотелось. Ты только скажи, я сделаю все, что пожелаешь. Хоть в лучших традициях романтических комедий, хоть в духе человека-паука.

— Сделаешь все, говоришь? — прежде чем подумать выпалила Сяо Чжань. Ван Ибо активно закивала, словно щенок, в предвкушении лакомства. — Иди сюда.

— Чжань-цзе?

— Ты же хотела у меня на руках посидеть, — подняла бровь она, поудобнее откидываясь на спинку стула. — Вот и садись, мне тоже есть что сказать.

У Ван Ибо на лбу было написано, что она сомневалась то ли в здравии Сяо Чжань, то ли в собственном, то ли во всем сразу, но даже в таком случае упускать шанс не собиралась, аккуратно присев и для верности поерзав пару раз. Умирать — так с музыкой.

Тяжесть тела Ван Ибо ощущалась настолько приятно, а руки так естественно легли на ее тонкую талию, что Сяо Чжань серьезно задумалась почему же не сделала этого раньше.

Ах точно.

— Знаешь, мне тоже очень нравится одна девушка, хоть порой я и гадаю, не демоница ли она, вот только она совершенно не умеет ждать, — прошептала ей на ухо Сяо Чжань, не забыв для верности пройтись языком по губам в опасной близости от мочки и наслаждаясь тем, с какой легкостью она могла почувствовать, как в неверии замерла Ван Ибо в ее руках и, отмерев, начала порываться уткнуться теплым носом в шею Сяо Чжань.

Но она оказалась быстрее.

И скинула Ван Ибо со своих колен.

Как она после этого и клятвенных обещаний самой себе ни за что не распускать руки оказалась лежащей на диване без рубашки и в наполовину расстегнутых штанах — «Чжань-цзе, я запрещаю тебе носить джинсы с таким количеством пуговиц и настолько тугими змейками, ясно?» — прижатой обжигающим телом, одним только небесам известно.

— Что здесь происходит?!

Зато что известно всем, так это то, что разнесшийся по помещению крик моментально привел их в себя и заставил прерваться на полпути снятия футболки Ван Ибо в четыре руки и спешно натянуть ее обратно.

— Пап, тебя не учили стучаться?

История умалчивает что подумал в этот момент господин Ван, но Сяо Чжань точно подумала убить ее в этот момент.

— Зато тебя точно не учили заниматься сексом где попало и с кем попало! И вот это твоя обожаемая Чжань-цзе, которой ты пела дифирамбы весь вечер и уговаривала дать шанс?!

— Пап, мам, Сяо Чжань ни в чем не виновата, это все я, — пока Сяо Чжань судорожно приводила себя в порядок под испепеляющим взглядом — читать как застегивала штаны и натягивала абсолютно вымятую рубашку — безрассудно вступилась Ван Ибо.

Сяо Чжань от удивления позволила себе поднять взгляд выше пола и тут же перевела его на Ван Ибо, осознав, что в кабинете помимо них была еще и Госпожа Ван.

— Не нужно меня выгораживать. Это совершенно непрофессионально, и я готова понести ответственность, — смиренно сказала она.

— Какой профессионально, Чжань-цзе, они все знают.

— Ты…ты все рассказала? Но ведь тогда это еще более непрофессионально.

— Сяо-лаоши, — заговорила наконец госпожа Ван ничуть не злым, а скорей ну-вот-я-знала-что-так-все-и-будет голосом. — Забудьте о профессиональности. Мы очень хотели с вами познакомиться в скором времени, но, если честно, не удержались и пришли сегодня лично пригласить вас на ужин.

— Не утруждайте себя, просто пришлите судебный иск по почте, — отмахнулась Сяо Чжань, автоматически смотря в сторону фигурок Лего.

— Никто не будет подавать на вас в суд. Даже если очень хочется, — процедил сквозь зубы господин Ван.

— Но почему?

Сказать, что Сяо Чжань была в замешательстве — ничего не сказать.

— Да что ж вы в суд так хотите? — воскликнула госпожа Ван. — Интерьер вам там нравится, что ли? Успокойтесь, если наша дочь положила на вас глаз, то ни у кого все равно нет шанса от вас избавиться.

— Даже у вас, — согласно хмыкнул господин Ван. — Я знал, что план никогда не увенчается успехом, но не переставал надеяться. Возможно, это как раз нам нужно было обратиться к психологу. Но мы еще можем все исправить, не так ли?

Ван Ибо удовлетворенно кивнула.

— Не сможем. Чжань-цзе не может лечить родственников.

— Каких еще родственников? — не понял господин Ван.

— Как каких? Тестя и тещу.

— Ван Ибо! — одновременно закричали все присутствующие в кабинете.


End file.
